Today
by The Last Letter
Summary: Today Leah woke up and realized something. That she could move on with her life, and that Sam and Emily were perfect for each other, and that she and Sam never could have been like that. It was just a Thursday morning, but it turned into a good Today.


It was an ordinary Thursday morning (as ordinary as it can get for the only female werewolf with a little werewolf brother). Sue was yelling to Seth to get Leah up, Seth was yelling at Leah to get up so that he would stop getting yelled at . . . And still Leah slept. It wasn't her fault, deep down, she blamed Sam, because he was the only one to blame. He was the Alpha, and he only let her go to sleep about twenty minutes before she was suppossed to get up and go to school.

Sue sighed, realizing that she'd better let her daughter sleep, just this one day. So with Seth protesting that he should be able to sleep in too (Sue insisted four hours was plenty enough sleep compared to what he usually got), and leaving a note for Leah that Sue had gone to a meeting and Seth was already at school, Sue and her son vacated the house.

Only the one werewolf girl was left.

She was peaceful in her slumber, the gorgeous face usually twisted by a scowl was smoothed. It was hard to tell what make Leah happy. Would it be being free of Sam? Was she dreaming of a time before Emily? Before the wolves? Was she dreaming of a life without Emily? Without the wolves? It was hard to tell, but whatever she was dreaming, it made her happy, and Leah happy is a good thing.

It was about two hours after her family had left that Leah Clearwater stirred.

First her slim limbs stretched out to feel the whole of the bed, then she strecthed her muscles. And finally her eyes fluttered open. Framed by thick black lashes they were the most beautiful thing about her. Leah's fingers lay still on the beds, and she shook her head in confusion.

Since Emily every morning that she'd wake up Leah's fingers would always be clawing at the sheets, searching for the Sam that had laid beside her. Leah ignored the strange emotion that bubbled up inside of her at this realization, that her brown fingers did not move. Leah managed to pull her still exhausted body into a sitting position, running her fingers through her hair, she yawned. She inched forward a little bit and the sun splashed in her eyes. Leah started to glare at the large yellow ball in the clear blue sky, but decided against it. Instead she smiled. Leah's brown feet hit the floor and she half-bounced to the bathroom.

_Bouncing?_ She caught herself thinking, _That's not like me._

With another stretch of her limbs, Leah realized that although she did feel tired, in a strange way, she also felt good. Really good. Her brow furrowed, not in a frown, but in concentration. Leah could barely remember a time when she had ever felt like this, it was not a normal thing for her. Biting her lip, Leah ignored it. As she moved about the bathroom, Leah caught sight in of herself in the mirror.

Leah was not vain, so she was not really staring at herself for the simple fact of staring at herself, rather, she was picking herself apart. She arched her black eyebrows. That weren't horrible eyebrows, but they weren't perfect either. Her ears stuck out a little bit. The dark circles under her eyes were a little too dark. Her lips were really puffy, almost swollen looking. Her skin was stretched taunt over her bones, not in a sickly way, but it made her look more attractive. Stepping back so that she could see her entire body, Leah realized that she _was_ attractive. She wasn't a hag, even though longer hair would make her look better, but that couldn't be help. Leah was round, running around for hours upon hours was a great workout.

Leah stepped close to the mirror again and looked into her own eyes.

They were not the eyes from yesterday, she realized with a shock. Physically, they were, but somehow they were different too. Yesterday's eyes were still the same pretty color, but they reflected a different attitude than today's eyes. Yesterday's eyes were bitter around the edges, reflected a broken soul. Today's eyes were melting all around, reflecting someone who although was slow to trust, was someone who was . . . healed?

Leah stepped away from the mirror. She was just in a weird mood this morning. Sleep deprivation maybe? Leaving the bathroom and heading to the kitchen Leah puzzled over the change in her. She knew that something pivitol had happened last night or when she was beyond consciousness in the land of sleep that she rarely got to visit, but for the life of her, she couldn't figure it out. Moving to one side of the kitchen and getting herself a bowl of cereal, Leah happened to glance out the window.

The world seemed to stop, and Leah understood.

She understood what had happened last night. Outside were Sam and Emily, cuddling, holding hands, unaware of the once broken girl inside, and for once, Leah hadn't felt that ache. She had been glad that Emily was happy, and although it hurt, she had tried to want what would make Sam happy. But now, things had changed. Leah realized that she was no longer trying to make herself happy for them, she genuinely was. It was a strange feeling but Leah understood it.

She, Leah Clearwater, no longer loved Sam Uley. She realized that she had never truly loved him, just pining for what seemed like the perfect relationship, but it wasn't. Not really. Sam had never truly been hers. Somewhere, deep inside, both she and Sam, had known that this wasn't forever, and, though they cared for one another, it wasn't the type that true lovers did. Somewhere deep inside they had both realized that this wasn't their future, that this was just for right now.

Today was suppossed to be a normal Thursday morning, instead, it turned out to be the first day of the rest of her life. Today she could finally tell Sam and Emily that she was happy for them and truly mean it. Today she could leave her past behind her and move onto finding her forever.

Today.

**So? I tried really **_**really**_** hard to capture Leah's character. I'm usually better at it because both of us were destroyed by someone we really cared about it, but I have not yet come to the point where I can truly accept it and move on like Leah finally did in this fic.**

**I'm looking for a beta if anyone's interested.**

**I do not own **_**Twilight**_**.**

**~DI4MGZ~**


End file.
